Set a Ship to sail
by Enelya Arcamenal
Summary: A bunch of different one-shot from our favourite PJO and HoO shippings. Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, Jiper, Frazel and a bunch more. Delve deeper into the relationships of our favourite Demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, this my first Percy Jackson thing a mafic. :) Anyway, its basically gonna be a bunch of one shots of all the different ships in th PJO and HoO series. BUT, I'm not very good at remembering these ships nor do I know which ones are most popular. So what I would like you to do is review or PM me a shipping you'd like me to do. Anything, it can be with an OC if you want. Although make sure you include information about the OC if you do that.

This one shot is Percabeth. I was inspired by a picture I saw when I was surfing the web. (And TOTALLY NOT fangirling at every picture. Cos I would totally NOT do that.)

Christmas.

Percy loved Christmas. Presents, Santa, snowball fights, food, lights. Did he mention food? But most of all, the very best thing about Christmas?

Annabeth came home. OK, so technically, his moms apartment wasn't her home, but it was a pretty good substitute. Sure, he saw her every weekend but two whole weeks that weren't in camp? That was magic, at least it was in his perspective. So, the day before Annabeth came (Percy wasn't into planning ahead) he went out to get her a gift. If he was honest he wasn't sure what to get her. Chocolate? No, that wouldn't last long enough. Jewellery? No, she didn't wear it that much. Perfume? Nah. Clothes? Last time he had gotten her clothes she had chucked it into his face and hadn't talked to him for the rest of the morning. Maybe not then. Shops flashed by but Percy couldn't find what he wanted. Nothing said what he wanted it to say...

I never want us to be apart

I'll follow you forever

I want us to build something permanent

I love you

Nothing said that, nothing conveyed enough meaning. Snow started to fall but the sky was still clear in the New York lights. He found himself in a small garden he'd never seen before. The grass was greener than any grass he'd ever seen. Flowers glowed in the moonlight. A glow seemed to radiate from the trees. Deserted, but still it seemed to hum with busyness. Like invisible spirits were smiling down on him. The most magical thing? The stars. He could see... the huntress. A small grin played on his lips as he remembered Zoe.

"Dam snack bar." He murmured to himself. Letting his eyes roam he found another star. It shone brighter, more loving, more friendly than the other colder stars.

"Bob says hello." It came to him then, the most perfect present he could think of. One that would let her know, everything he wanted her to know. Time to phone Piper.

"Percy!" Annabeth burst through the door, a huge smile on her face. He swung her round before giving her a kiss. When she broke it off he took her hand.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas seaweed brain." Sally appeared round the kitchen door.

"Annabeth! Lovely to see you, come in please. And Percy? Remember to put her coat on the hook." And with that she left them standing in the hall. She did this every year, to give them a chance to exchange gifts. Perhaps it might seem weird, but Sally knew how much it meant to be alone. Percy led Annabeth into the lounge, they sat down on the blue sofa. The light of the fire bathing them in a cheerful candy light.

"So Seaweed brain..."

"Its that time of the year."

"The one and only..."

"Present time!" They collapse into giggles. (Yes, even Percy) It was sort of a running joke, no matter how cheesy. Annabeth drew out a slim silver bow from her bag, waving it teasingly in front of his face.

"Give it Annabeth. Pweeese?" The baby seal eyes came out, she resisted them for as long as she could. About ten seconds, before hand it over to him. He opened it like a child on their first Christmas. She had never seen him with that much enthusiasm before except when he was eating. Biting her lip she waited while he open the box, to reveal two tickets... to New Rome.

"This...for...me...you what?" Percy was having trouble string two words together. Annabeth laughed.

"Yes. This is just for us. I think its time we and saw Frank and Hazel again."

"Oh boy! I haven't seen them for years!" It was sadly true, the time just hadn't been spared for friendly visits. But he desperately missed his two Roman friends. This was definitely his best present ever. Now it was time for Annabeth's.

"Close your eyes." he warned her, dragging a silver and blue wrapped box from under the tree.

"No." she protested.

"Umm. OK, thats fine you'll need them closed later though." Annabeth nodded her consent, to eager was she to open her present. He handed it to her. Inside was a slim bow with an owl embossed onto the lid. She rose her eyebrows, sliding off the lid. A gold certificate sat on purple velvet. A bronze star brooch settled next to it. She read the certificate.

_Annabeth Chase_

_is the proud owner of a star named Wise Girl_

She gasped. Percy had brought her her own star, and named it Wise Girl.

"Now you need to close your eyes." She did as told. With Percy's hands over her eyes he led her off the sofa and over to the small iron balcony. "Open them." He whispered. She did. Outside, in the night sky, dozens of twinkling bright stars winked at them. The sky seem extra clear, as if Zeus was keeping it clear for them. (Thalia owed Percy a favour. But thats another story.) Tiny crystal tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh wow..." For once in her life Annabeth was speechless.

"Well, I made a few phone calls. Mainly to Piper. She charm spoke to some guys at the official star naming thing at NASA. Wise girl is now official a star. But you know the best bit?"

"No."

He pointed out the brightest star. Next to it was another star, just as bright and angelic as it.

"Now you can say hello to Bob to."


	2. Walking Away

Hiya! Next one shot then. I was gonna wait like a week to post this BUT I had nothing else to do on a Saturday night. Which is slightly sad, oh well, I'd rather be writing for you guys then out partying with a bunch of wackos. Or, since I'm only 13, out swimming or roller-skating. I'm not a sporty person. The only sport I like to do is horse riding. Anyway, some one requested Thalico, so. Here it is, BUT I didn't make them in love. It's more of a cousin-y thing. I wanted to keep this one canon for some reason. (It's totally not because I don't like the idea of Nico and Thalia together.) So here it is...

BUT- First of all, our commenter's. There might have been more than this but I'm writing this one sot like the day after the first one. SO, there is only threee. OH WELL. WE'll live. Anyway, here we go

CandyFudge – Love your name by the way. :) Anyway, thanks! And as for your request? Well this chapter has Thalico elements in it. If you wanted them making out and all that, sorry, I'm not into that sort of stuff. I'm all about the build up and then the feelings. All the tenderness and actually LOVE than the lippy smacky stuff. Not that I don't like some good snogging. ;)

Iris0218 – Uh. Thanks... I think.

Anon – Awww. Its reviews like that, that make my life worth living. Well, chocolate as well, and horses, and dogs, cats, TV, laptops, friends and all that. But those reviews come a close hundredth! Thanks anyway, also...HERE IS THE MORE YOU WANTED

Set AFTER the giant war

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED CANDYFUDE BECAUSE SHE SUGGESTED THIS PAIRING. REVEIW, FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOY!

"Your jealous aren't you?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Uh. Your staring at him with a dreamy expression and are drawing mini hearts on the window. Pretty obvious clue ya know?" Thalia grinned at her young cousin, "Lighten up Nico! We all have someone we can't have." Her grin slipped slightly.

"Not everyone." Nico pointed out curtly, "Those two for example. They don't want someone else." He pointed out the window at the laughing couple. Percy and Annabeth.

"True. But you need to find someone else Nico. You can't mope around waiting for them to realise." Nico didn't reply, "Because they aren't going to realise. THEY NEVER DO." She had such emotion in her voice, such fierceness that Nico turned to look at her, but a miserable look had settled on her face.

"I speak from experience."

"Really?"

""What? I'm a liar now? Of course it the truth. It's why I joined the hunters. To forget about him. In they day, it works. But at night? Not so much. Thalia had never poured out her heart to anyone before. Well except one person...

"Who was it?"

"Kro- Luke"

"Kronos?"

"No. Definitely Luke. But he left for Kronos, as far as I'm concerned we were done. Not that we'd been dating in the first place but... he asked me once. To join him. I refused of course. But I can't help but wonder what would have happen if I'd joined him. If I'd said yes."

"Bad things Thalia. The worst choice ever."

"See Nico? Your smart. Now use that cleverness to work out what to do. Your young, hot AND price of the Underworld. At least your not Leo. Always falling for girls out his league, you like the same GENDER! It should be easy for you." With that she slunk from the room, leaving Nico alone. It took him some time, but eventually he felt ready. He left the room and for the first time in months felt properly free. He risked a glance at Percy and Annabeth. Happy in the grass. Then with one last sad smile, he walked away. Because walking away was the right thing to do.


	3. Awwww Katie-Kat

"Katie!"

"No."

"KATIE!"

"Shut UP!"

"KATIEEEEEE!" Katie Gardner ripped out her headphones to glare at the girl in front of her. Un-like Kate this girl had inherited her mother looks. Long black hair and deep brown eyes, she was the spitting image of Demeter.

"What?" She snapped, the girls lips wobbled. Katie immediately felt guilty, Indie had only turned up at camp the other week. It was harsh to snap like that.

"The Stolls...well..." Indie giggled slightly, Katie narrowed her eyes, she should have known it was them.

"What did they do know Indie?"

"Come with me!" Indie dragged Katie out the cabin. She wasn't sure what her young sister wanted to show her. All the wheat cut down? Flowers missing? Or maybe the soil-

Chocolate Bunnies.

CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ON THE GRASS ROOF OF DEMETER CABIN.

It looked sort of like a mint choc-chip ice cream. Only grassier. Katie's blood boiled, her heart hammered. How _dare_ they?

"Come on Indie. Lets go teach those Stoll's a lesson." Indie nodded in excitement, she had heard of the legendary Stoll-Gardner fights. Now she was going to experience one FIRST HAND! The pair marched off to the Hermes cabin.

"STOLLS!" Kate screeched as she thumped her fist against the door. One of their siblings opened it, a cheeky grin plastered along his face.

"Their not in." He told them trying to suppress his laughter, obviously he knew of the little prank. "But they might be down near the canoe pier. They headed down their after they...err..._decorated_ your cabin." Katie was tempted to slap him but restrained herself, dragging Indie down to the lake. She heard them before she saw them. Their curly copper hair a dead give away to their hiding place behind a bush.

"STOLLS!" Katie cried, the rother looked guilty as they jumped up. "YOU COVERED MY CABIN WITH CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!?"

"Well, chocolate eggs wouldn't have the same effect would they?" Conner Informed her, "Besides Travis thought you would prefer the rabbits more."

"I do like bunnies Katie." Indie piped up quietly.

"WhatEVER Inds. Go back and clean up our cabin." The little girl clear off, happily thinking of all the chocolate, "As for you two..." She left the sentence open to give it more effect. Not that it worked, Conner decided it was time to leave. He flat footed it down the pier, laughing as he ran away. Katie gave a short screech of anger before chasing after him. Travis not far behind. At the end of the pier Conner dived off, the splash spraying up into Katie's face. She came to an unexpected halt, blinded by water, she wobbled dangerously on the edge of the pier. Just as she began to tip forward and into the lake someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back firmly right close to him.

Travis.

"Whoa! Almost in the drink Katie-Kat!" He smiled lopsidedly at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I didn't need saving Stoll."

"So you wouldn't have minded going in the drink then? I know you can't swim."

"I CAN swim!" She protested indignantly, looking up at him

"Oh yeah?" His eyes met hers, "Can't swim very well then."

"Shut up Stoll." She flushed, how did he know she can't swim?

"Second name basis are we Katie-Kat? Should I feel honoured?"

"I didn't need saving Stoll." She bowed her head, suddenly noticing their close proximity and his hand still on her arm.

"You know I'm your knight in slightly burnt armour. You just won't admit it."

"Let go of me Stoll." Now it was his turn to flush as he released his grip.

"Uh thanks." She muttered, it had become very awkward.

"Soooo..."

"So...ummm." She had a feeling that her face resembled a ripe tomato. Bright scarlet.

"About your cabin...well I'm sorry ya know? Even if it was worth it, you look cute when your cross."

"Was that an apology? And a compliment?"

"i try to be amazing and what can I say? I always succeed." He was back to being cocky again, Katie scowled, she should have known.

"You arrogant little worm! You..you..." She couldn't finish her sentence, nothing came close to the emotion she felt when she looked at him.

"Hey, calm down! That hurts Katie-Kat. Right here" He tapped his chest where his heart was.

"Are you joking? You don't have a heart!" She spat.

"Uh...I want one. Is there a shop around here?" He flashed her a smile, a nice smile.

"I'm still mad at you." But she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Awwww. Please Katie-Kat. If you tell on us Chiron's gonna murder us." Travis tried to do puppy dog eyes, she tried not to show that they melted her right down to her wellies.

"Fine! But no more pranks on Demeter cabin!"

"Yes, yes YES! Thanks Katie-Kat!"

"Don't call me Katie-Kat!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away. Travis grinned, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched her go. _'If she looks back'_ he thought to himself, _'If she looks back that means she likes me' _Katie was almost at the end of the pier when she stopped and looked back at him. She quickly face forwards again when she saw him watching with the biggest smirk on his face . But it was enough for Travis, when she was gone he began leaping around.

"YES! Yes! She likes me! She can't resist THE TRAVIS!"


	4. How Frazel came to be

A.N

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. I'm glad you like them. Anyway, someone asked for a FRAZEL fic. So here it is. But since my Easter holidays are almost over, updates will be a bit slower now. I still want you to read and review though. ;)

Shall we begin?

How Frazel came to be

"Then she drew up this 3D thing on her laptop-"

"Whats 3D?" Frank almost rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Every time he tried to explain what had happened she asked him what it was. He loved Hazel to bits but sometimes he forgot she was a second timer.

"And then it spun around, Annabeth was like 'Oh and then the blah de lah de blah goes with the ridiculously long named thinga ma bob.' When he finished explaining he looked up onto her honey eyes. Eyes full of confusion.

"What?"

"Then I was like 'Keep it simple'"

"Just like us then?" It was so, out of the blue. So…unexpected for Hazel to say, that he was rendered speechless. But it was true, they did keep it simple. At least, for the most part. Most couples would spend these few hours before they tried to save the world making out, or going over the troubles in their lives. Hazel and Frank? No way, he and Hazel had decided to talk about what made them laugh the most. A way to relieve everything before it all went down with Gaia. Although, Hazel had turned it into a 'Let's reminisce on our relationship' type thing. Not that there was much to remember. Holding hands, a couple of kisses, hugs, chats, no biggie. Nothing like falling into Tartarus. No-one expected Hazel and Frank to go down there though, did they? The only thing that Frank really liked was HOW they got together. Even that was unimpressive, no underwater kisses. No flying boyfriends, no blue birthday cake, no massive fly to Ogygia. Just a stick of firewood.

"You want it back? Hazel asked Frank as they walked along the small path by the barracks.

"No, you keep it." Frank replied absent mindedly. To busy staring at her curly hair and mocha skin to listen. She looked amazing, beautiful.

"Frank" She spun him back down to earth.

"Uh weh?"

"I said is something wrong with my hair?"

"No, of course not. Why?" Wondering about her hair? Was Hazel turning into a Venus wannabe? The very thought made him shiver, it was hard to imagine Hazel in pin. Hazel with make-up on. Hazel spraying perfume.

"You were staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry Hazel." He blushed as they rounded near the 5th's barracks; he tried to keep his eyes off her but failed miserably. He suddenly remembered something Percy had told him.

'Dude, I didn't know Annabeth loved me till, like till she told me. But Hazel isn't like that.' Percy had said.

"Whadya mean?"

"Well, she's from ages ago right? She expects you to tell her. You know, Hey hazel I'm in loooove with you!" Frank had punched him then. To be honest he hadn't thought about the advice for a long time, but right now? Having Percy as the words of wisdom in his head was making him nervous. But hey! If it all went wrong he could say it was a joke…..

"Hazel?"

"Frank?"

"You l-look nice tonight."

"Really? Thank you. I think."

"Your eyes are very errr eye like." He stumbled over his words.

"That's good." She replied, smiling at him.

"Umm. Hazel. I'm not really sure how to say this but, I love…..beingfriendswithyou." He mumbled in a rush, losing his nerve. "I really really love being friends with you."

"Oh." Was it just Frank or did Hazel look disappointed.

"And ummm being friends with you is the…bestthingthathaseverhappenedtome."

"What?"

"Best thing that has ever happened to me." Hazel blushed, and looked shyly up at him.

"Well then, anything else?"

"Yes. Hazel…..I think I love you."


End file.
